texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 18 Throne
Title Definition THRONE – n., 1: a: the chair of state of a sovereign or high dignitary b: the seat of a deity; 2: royal power and dignity. Synopsis Ran arrives to a chaotic Lux, and views it from the top of a building. Soon a vision of the Obelisk sweeps over her. The killings, especially against Organo, continue. Sakimura manages to see what he thinks is Yoshii in a Shape soldier. It is probably true, since the Shape hits him but does not kill him. At the Organo headquarters, a contingent of Shapes are met by a suicide bomber, one of the higher ranking Organo officers. Onishi escapes with some members and his secretary. He leaves her once they reach the surface, and gives her a pistol. It is better they part ways, as Shapes have not attacked women and children yet. Ichise is still with Doc, who keeps telling him to leave her and to stop thinking about his duty to Onishi, who is already probably dead. Eventually she asks for a hug from him, telling him that this is the way her Texhnolyze should be used. Shinji leaves Haru’s corpse in his car, gives it a final drink and a smoke, and lets car and corpse burn. The next day, Shinji bids farewell to Yoko and drives his motorcycle into Class. Onishi escapes out of Lux in a car with a few men, as he gets a short vision of the Obelisk. The car is shot at by a Shape,who used to be an Organo member. Onishi, the only one left alive, apologizes and rams into the Shape. He drives the car also into Class. He meets up with Shinji’s motorcycle at the tunnel. Shinji and Onishi are both allowed in. Ran walks to a point near the Obelisk. Soon masses of people surround the streets around her. Shinji and Onishi meet with the elders of Class. They are warned that Kano plans to play a bigger field — he intends to take over the territories in the lower (underground) world then move on and take over the upper (surface) world. The elders implore them to warn the surface world about Kano’s plans. They also explain that this plan has been brewing for a long time. Kano’s acquiring Onishi’s legs as a boy, was just the beginning. Sakimura meets Shinji and Onishi at Class’ train station after the meeting. Kano complains that both “father” and “mother” have deserted him, and that he needs a way to get to the masses. His servant suggests getting Ran to his side, as the Watcher does manage to collect the unlearned crowds. Kano knows that the elders have found him out. Thus, he tosses a sword from his balcony seat to Toyama below. Toyama is obviously working for Kano now, but from the look on his face it seems that he does so only of necessity. Ichise and Doc run to the train station when they hear it coming. There they meet Shinji and Onishi. Onishi tells them of the elders’ warnings. Since Class citizens are allowed into the surface world, Onishi tells Doc to give the warning, and for Ichise to be with her. He tells Ichise that they are now even. Onishi himself would not go, partly because he is worried about Ran. Gabe citizens have organized themselves and have arrived in Lux, led by Ran’s grandfather. Gotoh meets them but does not join them. With Kano’s sword, Toyama kills off all three Class elders. Gallery Category:Episodes